Amethyst (sternum gem)
Amethyst is a former Homeworld Gem and an original character created by GemCrust. Amethyst is currently in a Perma-Fusion, Opal, alongside Pearl, whom she's deeply in love with.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171799748197/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171786749262/ They are residing on Earth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183324579367/ Appearance Amethyst has a purple complexion, voluminous, light lavender hair that covers her right eye, a small nose, plump lips, and dark indigo eyes. She has the standard build of a Quartz soldier. Her gemstone is located on her sternum. She wears a standard Homeworld soldier uniform and a Yellow Diamond symbol on her torso. Personality Nothing is known about Amethyst's personality yet. History Amethyst emerged a Quartz soldier in one of Homeworld's colonies. At some point she met a Pearl servant, belonging to a Magnesite, whom she bonded with and build a relationship out of until eventually, they fused into Opal. They had to keep their love a secret. Amethyst and Pearl found time to meet one another between Amethyst's missions since Pearl was pretty much stationary with her Magnesite.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171922979027/ Recent Years After the rumors of "Rose Quartz" being alive and a band of Off Colors having stolen an Emerald's ship came to her attention, Amethyst was going to try and ask Pearl to go away with her to Earth, once she'd find out Gems are still there. When the Diamonds returned from Earth — following the events of the Diamond Days arc and the subsequent dawn of Era 3 (or 4, in GemCrust’s canon) — and it was made known to all Gems that Cross-Gem fusions were acceptable, Amethyst made a beeline to Pearl and in front of all Magnesites, including Pearl's owner, they fused into Opal. Upon calling Magnesite a "Dol'gurnip" (an alien curse word), Opal stole a Roaming Eye and fled to Earth in an act of impulsivity,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183341267222/ where she met Garnet, Rhodonite, Malachite, and Brazilianite. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, they form Opal. Skillset * Sword Proficiency: Amethyst is shown to be able to wield a sword; it is assumed she has some experience with it. GemCrust mirrors it to a lightsaber, a weapon known from and made popular by the Star Wars franchise.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/170197541717/ Unique Abilities * Spin Dash: She can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162176992812/ Relationships Pearl Amethyst and Pearl are deeply in love, and together they are part of an Opal Perma-Fusion. However, they must keep their love a secret.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171020466502/ GemCrust has stated that it might be possible for Pearl and Amethyst to become rebels,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/174083655372/ so much so she eventually did flee to Earth with Amethyst and is currently fused as Opal. Trivia * Her gemstone is ironically a pentagontal facet like a Rose Quartz instead of a hexagontal facet like Amethysts have. Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is the birthstone for those who are born in February or for the zodiacal sign of Pisces and Aquarius. * Amethyst is the national gemstone of Uruguay * The amethyst is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Amethyst belongs to the macrocrystalline branch of quartz and owes its violet/purple color to iron and aluminum impurities. * Like other varieties of macrocrystalline quartz, amethyst has transparent to translucent clarity and a vitreous luster. * Amethyst stones are often associated with the Greek/Roman god Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, intoxication, madness, and agriculture. * This could be the reason behind her impulsive and self-indulgent nature. * Since amethyst was considered an antidote against drunkenness, many wine goblets were carved from amethyst stone. Still to this day, violet-purple amethyst is a symbol of sobriety. * Amethyst owes its color to iron and aluminum impurities. The colors range from purple and violet to pale red-violet. * Without such coloring agents, amethyst would simply be transparent, ordinary colorless quartz. * So-called green amethyst is produced by heat treatment, but since amethyst is defined by its purple color, green amethyst is not considered to be a true amethyst. Gemstone Gallery Pearl & Amethyst.png|Amethyst and Pearl. Tumblr po12bsczLT1rxy3lqo1 1280.jpg|[http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/183304348927/ Love.] References Category:Original Characters Category:Quartz